Gone Forever
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Usually, in a case, when they figure out who their UnSub is, the BAU feel that the case is coming to a close. But this case is different. It is the start of a time of pain and suffering. Character death with a twist. FINISHED! YAY! :
1. Prologue

_**Summary: Usually, in a case, when they figure out who their UnSub is, the BAU feel that the case is coming to a close. But this case is different. It is the start of a time of pain and suffering. Character death with a twist.**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds. The only thing I do own is this story :) **_

Prologue

It was so quiet. It seemed ironic that the phrase "silent as a graveyard" came to mind. It was a beautiful day. Clear blue sky. No clouds. Birds singing blissfully in the trees. There was a slight breeze that gently blew across their faces.

They could barely hear the priest's words.

The team stood around the grave in complete silence.

No one spoke a word.

They stared at the coffin. The very coffin that enclosed the body of their dear friend.

_Gone forever._

---------------------------------

_I know it was short, but it's a prologue. They're meant to be short lol_

_Thanks for reading. xoxo _


	2. Figured Out

Chapter 1

"_You can't be fuelled by bitterness. It can eat you up, but it cannot drive you."_

_~Benazir Bhutto~_

They had been on the case for a while now. It was only in the Quantico area, so it was close to home. Unfortunately, so was the case.

Their UnSub, who had been identified as Greg Wilson, had shot and killed four police officers. The stressor had been his own father's death, when Wilson had only been 10 years old. His father had been a wanted drug dealer and had been shot by cops when he was caught. He had held a gun to one cops head and left them with no other choice.

So now, 25 years later, Wilson had gone on a spree of revenge, killing cops to avenge his father's death.

But his plans had been disrupted when the BAU had figured out his identity.

They now stood in the way of his revenge.

They had to be eliminated too.

- - - - - - - -

Prentiss stood in the bullpen. It was late. Most people had headed off. She hadn't wanted to go to the bar when Morgan had suggested it. She didn't feel up to it. Apart from her, Hotch was the only one left. Did he ever go home?

She grabbed her bag to leave. Just as she did, she heard something behind her. She spun around, but was caught off guard as the fist of the dark figure painfully connected with her jaw. She yelped as she fell to the floor and before she could get back up to defend herself, her assailant was practically sitting on her legs with his hands around her throat. She flailed her arms about in a desperate attempt to find something to fight back with. She would have grabbed her gun, had the attacker not been sitting in a position the prevented her from doing so. She tried to yell, her voice muffled.

"H… hot… Hotch! Hotch!"

Through blurred vision, she looked up to her boss' office and begged for him to come out.

Suddenly, relief washed over her as the door opened. Hotch emerged and looked down in horror to see Prentiss lying on the floor, barely conscious, with a man gripping her neck.

"Hey!" he yelled. The man looked up. As Hotch sprinted down, the man bolted for the exit and disappeared.

Hotch ran to Prentiss' side.

"Emily," he said, softly, "You're ok, I'm here." He pulled out his mobile to call 911. Emily let the darkness come up and claim her.

- - - - - - - -

_Is it Emily in the coffin? Wait and see!_

_Thanks for reading! _


	3. Changing Script

"What!?"

"What is it, Morgan?" JJ asked.

"We'll be right there." Morgan hung up and grabbed JJ's arm with one hand and Reid's with the other. He dragged them out of the bar and towards the SUV.

"Morgan, what's going on?" Reid asked, jogging to keep up with his colleague, who still had his upper arm in a firm grip.

"Prentiss was attacked."

"What?!" Reid and JJ yelled in unison.

"Is she alright?" Garcia had caught up with them.

"She's ok, but she's in hospital. That's where we're heading right now." Morgan had pushed them into the SUV and was speeding away.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I don't know the details, but Hotch said he heard her yell and when he ran out of his office, she was lying on the floor being strangled."

"Oh. My. God." Garcia breathed.

"By who?" Reid's voice was full of concern for his friend. He worried about her. The feeling he felt was the same as what he had felt back when the pair had been held hostage by Cyrus. When Cyrus' gun had been pointed at him, she had taken the beating to save him. He had sat there, not knowing what he was doing to her.

"Hotch didn't know, but hopefully Emily will have seen his face." When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed to the desk. All were yelling, asking for their friend's room. The receptionist stared blankly at them, unable to understand what they were saying.

Before she could get them to stop talking, Rossi appeared and beckoned them down a hall. They piled into a room where Prentiss was lying in a bed. She was awake and talking to Hotch. Her neck was red and looked incredibly sore.

"Oh my God, Emily, are you ok?" JJ rushed to her side.

"I'm fine, honestly." She gave a small smile. "But if it hadn't been for Hotch…"

"Hey," Hotch interrupted "Shh, don't get that started. You're alive and that's what matters." The team nodded in agreement.

"So did you see who it was who attacked you?" Rossi asked.

"Um…" she thought back. She closed her eyes and, as painful as it was, watched it over in her mind. She saw his face. After a few moments, her eyes shot open again. "Oh…"

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"It was him, Greg Wilson."

"As in Greg 'the UnSub' Wilson?" Garcia looked around at her team mates, whose faces shared her shocked look.

"So he's gone from killing street cops to attacking a federal agent." Hotch summarised.

"But why?" JJ gave boss a concerned look.

"Maybe he knows we're onto him." Morgan offered.

"We should work on that assumption until we catch this guy." Rossi calmly told them.

"In the meantime," Hotch stood up "all you guys must be extra careful. If he is angry that we're onto him, he won't stop here. Keep an eye out."

They stayed a little longer before leaving to let Prentiss get some sleep. Morgan, Reid, Garcia and JJ headed back to the car. JJ climbed in the passenger seat, with Reid and Garcia in the back. Morgan walked around to the drivers door and just as he was about to jump in, a car appeared out of nowhere and swerved towards him.

"Derek!" Garcia had seen the car speeding at her friend. He looked up and at the last moment, he jumped so that the car did not take out his legs. He rolled across the bonnet for a few seconds before hitting the road. The car sped off and disappeared around the corner.

Reid, Garcia and JJ ran towards their fallen colleague who lay motionless on the ground.

"Morgan!"

- - - - - - - -

_So it wasn't Emily, but maybe it was Morgan in the coffin…_

_Wait til the next chapter to find out!!!!_


	4. Getting Worse

Reid rolled Morgan onto his back and they gave a huge sigh of relief when he coughed and looked up at them.

"Oh thank God!" Garcia forced a smile.

"Hey, don't worry baby doll," Morgan laughed "You ain't getting rid of me that easily." They helped him to his feet and he brushed himself off.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a bruised ego, I think." Morgan replied climbing into the back of the SUV. Garcia, who sat next to him, had threatened him that if he drove, she'd never talk to him again. Instead, Reid climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. JJ got back into the passenger seat. Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand.

"Well, if you weren't ok," she said "you certainly picked the best spot to be hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Right outside the hospital, silly!" she gave a little giggle. JJ pulled out her phone to call Hotch. He had been right. It was no coincidence that Morgan and Prentiss had both been attacked on the same night. Wilson wanted to get rid of them.

And she could guess that this wasn't the end. It was going to get worse.

- - - - - -

_Hope you liked!_

_Please R&R :)_


	5. Anonymous Tip

_Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Glad you're enjoying it! Here it is – the chapter when you find out who is in the coffin!!!_

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

A few days had passed. There had been no more attempts on the team's lives. This worried them.

Prentiss had been released from hospital and was back at work. Hotch had received an anonymous tip about Wilson's whereabouts. The team piled into their SUV's and headed out to a local park. Little did they know, one of them was heading towards their death.

They pulled up and climbed out of their cars. They pulled out their guns. The park was full of people. If Wilson was here, the team were not the only ones in danger.

"We know he's here somewhere." Hotch told them, "and he'll be waiting to ambush us, so let's be extra cautious."

The team split up.

JJ and Morgan stuck together.

Prentiss and Rossi went another way.

Hotch and a local officer, Couthard, headed in another direction.

Reid stayed in the car, looking over some documents.

The six agents slowly wandered around the park, vests on, guns at the ready.

Little did the rest of the team know, Hotch had a plan.

But he knew they wouldn't like it.

They walked around the park, ready, if the situation arose, to shoot Wilson.

Suddenly, without warning, Reid jumped out of the car and ran towards Hotch.

"Hotch! I've got something!"

"Reid!" Hotch yelled, turning. "Your vest!"

He didn't have it on. Just then, as if on cue, a gun shot rang out and before they could blink, Reid hit the floor. There was a single bullet hole in his back.

"Reid!!!" JJ screamed, running to her fallen friend, Morgan at her heels. Prentiss and Rossi also sprinted in the same direction. Hotch was kneeling next to the young man's body. JJ swore she saw him smile, but she was imagining it.

"Stay back!" he yelled, his voice wavering slightly.

"Reid! Please!" Prentiss cried. Rossi had hold of her arm, holding her back. Morgan was doing to same with JJ.

"C'mon Reid!" Morgan yelled. "C'mon!!!!"

Hotch placed two fingers to the side of their young friend's neck. His hand dropped.

They held their breath.

Hotch turned to them.

His eyes were teary.

He shook his head.

"NO!!!!!!!!" JJ screamed, falling to her knees. Morgan slid down next to her, holding her tight. Rossi was holding Prentiss, both were sobbing. Couthard had grabbed a blanket from the trunk and Hotch had placed it over Reid's lifeless body.

- - - - - - - - -

_Oh no!!!!! Not Reid!!! _

_Why is it, stories always seem longer on the paper than on the computer screen?_

_Reviews are welcome, but please don't threaten to kill me! _


	6. The Funeral

Chapter 5

It had been three days. Just three. But it felt like three months. None of them could get the image out of their heads. It had happened so fast, yet it also had seemed to happen in slow motion.

He had climbed out of the car without his vest on. For a genius, why had he been so stupid? He had ran across the field to Hotch, who had obviously noticed the young man's death wish. But his warning had come too late.

The bullet had hit him before they could do anything.

They saw him fall.

They had run.

They had prayed.

When Hotch had checked for a pulse, they had held their breath.

Then when Hotch had shaken his head, their worlds had fallen apart.

They waited for someone to come along and bring him back to life.

Just like Tobias Hankel had.

But no one came.

Their boy was gone.

For three days, they had cried. For three days they had hoped that at any moment, they would wake up.

But they didn't.

This was real.

Then the day of his funeral had come.

JJ stood in front of the mirror. She had chosen her best black dress. Especially for him. She hadn't applied any make-up. Neither had Prentiss. They both knew that their efforts would be wasted the moment they arrived.

Garcia joined them. It was unusual to see her not wearing her colourful garments. She wore all black. Her eyes were already red and blotchy. The three women stood together and cried.

Meanwhile, Morgan stood in the bullpen. He was ready. He stood in front of his friend's desk. He waited for his young brother to sprint in with his satchel and sit down, eager to work. He waited. Even though he knew it wouldn't happen.

Hotch and Rossi joined him, both had solemn looks painted on their faces. The girls came out and the team shared a brief moment of silence around the desk before exiting the building.

They arrived at the church. It was a beautiful service. Simple but beautiful. No team member spoke as they walked to the graveyard. To the spot where their friend would be laid to rest.

They stood. Morgan with his arm around Garcia. JJ and Prentiss held hands. Rossi stood with them. Hotch stood alone. Surrounding the area were police officers. They knew it was needed. Wilson could be waiting to kill them all. But it still saddened them even more to think of their friend not having a peaceful goodbye.

JJ noticed Hotch looking around every so often. Then he would put his hand to his ear and murmur something.

- - - - - - - - -

Wilson sat amongst some bushes with a clear shot at all members of the BAU. He felt good. He'd killed a fed!

He was just trying to decide who to kill first. He pointed his gun at the brunette. She could be first – make sure she died this time. Or maybe the blonde with the glasses. This was a tough choice.

As he was about to pull the trigger, he heard the click of a gun behind his head.

"Don't move Wilson." A voice said.

"Great!" Wilson whispered to himself.

"Now stand up and turn around slowly. Drop your gun on the floor."

Wilson did as he was told. When he turned, however, he got the shock of his life.

"But…" he couldn't formulate words. "You… you're dead!"

Reid smirked. "Nah, you're not that good a shot."

- - - - - - - - -

_Hehe I got you!!_

_Keep smiling, cos our boy lives to catch another UnSub!_

_X _


	7. Back to Normal

Chapter 6

_What does not kill us makes us stronger." _

_~Friedrich Nietzsche~_

- - - - - - -

_Flashback – 1 day before Reid's 'death'_

"Hotch, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Reid, come in." Hotch stood up "Shut the door."

Reid closed the office door and sat when Hotch motioned for him to do so. Hotch leaned against his desk.

"I have been searching my brains for a way to catch this guy." Hotch looked down. "Each time we come close to getting him, he gets away."

"Hotch, I know that but…"

"Then I had an idea. If this guy succeeds and kills one of us," he told his younger colleague. "He'll no doubt be at the funeral."

"O…kay…" Reid dragged out his word. "But I still don't get what you wanted me f…" then he understood. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So you want this guy to 'kill' me" he made quotation marks with his fingers, "then we'll catch him at my funeral?"

"Exactly." Hotch replied. "Here's what'll happen. You stay in the car when we get out. Don't put your vest on; we'll fit you with one under your shirt. Then, he'll be more likely to go for you."

"What about the others?" Reid asked "are you gonna tell them?"

"No. if they don't know, it will be more realistic for Wilson." Hotch explained. "So after a while, get out of the car and run to me. I'll make sure I stand so you have to cross an open area. If all goes to plan, he won't be able to resist a shot at you." He walked to his chair and sat. "When you get hit, make it real. Fall and don't move. I'll make sure I'm the only one near you so they can't tell."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Well I hope so, but what other choice do we have?" Hotch gave a serious look to his team mate. "Do you trust me?"

Reid smiled. "With my life."

- - - - - - - - -

Morgan, Garcia, Rossi, JJ and Prentiss rushed to see what the commotion was about. They had seen Hotch run up a hill opposite them and saw him leading someone away to a cop car. It was Wilson.

Morgan sighed. "Sure he's been caught, but it won't bring Reid back, will it?" he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." A familiar voice said behind him. Morgan whipped his head around. Reid was grinning.

"What the hell?!" Morgan was at a loss for words.

"Reid!!!" JJ squealed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh thank God!" she never wanted to let go. She was afraid that she was imagining it and the moment she did, he would disappear. She gripped onto him for a few seconds longer before Prentiss wrenched her arms off so she could hug him.

"Thank God." Prentiss whispered. Her mind flashed back to Colorado when the building where the pair had been held hostage in exploded. Reid and Morgan had survived and when she had hugged Reid, she could not remember the last time she hugged someone that tight.

When she let go, Garcia began to punch Reid in the arm. A punch for every word in her sentence.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again!"

"You quite finished?" Reid asked. She gave him one more punch before nodding and pulling him into an enormous embrace.

Hotch walked over and stood next to Rossi as they watched Morgan grab his younger brother and hug him.

"What…" Rossi began, in utter shock.

"I'll explain later." Hotch interrupted. Both men smiled as their youngest member was attacked with hugs from all angles.

- - - - - -

All members of the BAU sat around the table and enjoyed their Chinese. It was like déjà vu for Morgan, who sat laughing at Reid, who had still not learnt how to use chopsticks.

JJ cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Once they were all looking her way, she raised her wine glass.

"A toast." The rest of the team followed suit and held their glasses up. Before JJ continued, she smiled at Reid, who gave her his heart warming smile in return. She couldn't imagine not seeing that smile ever again.

"To life." She looked around. All eyes were on Reid. The sound of 7 glasses clinking was heard.

"To life."

- - - - - - - -

_The end… _

_Well I told you it was a character death WITH A TWIST!!!_

_Hope you all liked it!!!_

_Keep smiling, cos our baby still doesn't know how to use chopsticks!!_

_X _


End file.
